


Abandoned

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Horror, Other, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: A young woman was just driving home from work when she was suddenly jumped and locked away in an abandoned prison where she meets a strange man. Using their brains, Malinda and Aiden must find a way to break out of the prison and find a way home, but there appears to be more to this then one may think.





	1. Waking Up

Abandoned  
Silence rang, but it was soon interrupted by the sound of chains rattling. A young woman who was previously unconscious on the floor opened her eyes and sat up. "Agh, what's going on?" She asked, her vision was still slightly blurry so she blinked a few times to get her vision to clear. The woman's eyes finally focused, giving her a nice view of what she was sitting in. It was a dirty, old and rotting cell, looking like a prison cell. "Huh?!" The woman gasped, looking around the cell in horror. "What's going on? What's happening?" She tugged on her arms, hearing a sudden rattling sound. She looked down at her arms, there were chains clamped around her wrists, they looked rusty and old and were chained to the wall. The woman started to panic, she struggled and pulled on the chains. “God dang!” she cursed. “I’m trapped! What’s going on?!” Her struggles was interrupted by another voice. “Hey, are you alright?” The woman halted her struggle and looked up, she noticed a man lying in a corner of the cell, starting to sit up. He had blue dyed hair, light skin tone, blue eyes and skinny build. The man shook his head and gazed at the woman, his eyes were full of concern. “Yeah, I’m okay,” she replied. “Wait, who are you?” “Who are you?” The young woman took a deep breath. “My name is Malinda,” she answered. “And you?” “I’m Aiden Parker,” the man replied, now on his feet. Malinda shook in her chains, her wrists were starting to hurt from the tight grip of the chains. “What’s going on? Where are we?” she asked Aiden. “I’m not really sure,” he said softly. “But I assume in a prison cell.” Looking around the cell, Malinda realized Aiden was correct, they were stuck in what was a prison cell, but there was something off about this prison but Malinda couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. “A prison cell? We're locked in a prison cell! Oh I get it, it's like being in a horror movie: being trapped in an abandoned prison,” Malinda exclaimed. “Alright, if this is a joke, you got me whoever you are! NOW LET ME OUT!” Her shout echoed throughout the empty cell, but nobody came, most likely no one heard her. “This prison has been abandoned for years,” Aiden said quietly. “Fine, I'll just find my own way out.” “Good luck breaking out of those chains,” the male said in a snarky tone. Malinda rolled her eyes, she slowly got up and gave one hard tug, the rusty chains didn't stand too much of a chance, the chains broke but left the cuff part still attached to her wrists. Malinda raised her arms in victory, Aiden looked at her stunned. “Ok, on second thought…” he trailed off. “Never mind that, let's just get the hell outta here.” Aiden nodded and the two began searching around the cell. Malinda scanned the floor, only finding small rocks. She walked up to the cell window and looked out. It was dark outside since it was still midnight, however the moon was covered by the clouds passing by but a few stars poked their way through. “No time for sightseeing,” she reminded herself. “I have to get out of here.” She pulled away from the window and focused her eyes on the prize. Aiden let out a gasp as he picked up a small envelope, Malinda came walking over. “What is it?” She asked as Aiden opened it. “It looks like a letter,” he said. ‘Ahh, Malinda and Aiden, I see you have woken up. How are you both enjoying the place?’ Aiden snorted in exasperation. “I do not like this place, it looks like a dump.” ‘But enough of that, you’re not here to hang out, you’re here to escape. I know what you're thinking: “how on earth are we supposed to escape from this cell? The door is locked and made of heavy material.”’ “Did this man read my mind?” Malinda quietly said to herself. ‘Calm down, I'll give you a small hint: the key to this cell is hidden, most likely hidden in something gray and shiny. Good luck.’ Once finished reading the note, Malinda and Aiden both gazed at each other both were thinking the same thing. Gray and shiny? What did that mean? “Okay this just raises more questions,” Aiden said. “Like who is this man? Why are we locked in this cell? Why are we here? And most importantly, what does he want with us? And even more important, what does that note even mean?!” “I honestly don’t know,” Malinda responded. “I’m just as confused as you, but…” Malinda took the letter and studied it. “This note could be the way out of this place.” Aiden nodded, he walked over to the window and stared at the bars. “The hint did say that the key was hidden in something gray and shiny, right?” “Right,” Malinda responded. “So the key must be hidden in this cell, but where in this cell is the question.” Aiden started hand searching each of the bars, but he didn't find anything. “This is really puzzling,” Malinda said. “What makes you say that?” “This prison has been abandoned for many years, after it was closed because of some terrible acts…” “What kind of accidents?” Aiden asked, confused. “I'm not sure, it's a mystery.” “Oh yeah, me and my buddy were coming here to investigate this prison,” Aiden exclaimed. “You were?” Malinda asked, raising her brow in confusion and surprise. “I'm an investigator from the Stratford police force. I search places for the news company.” “Ahh, that explains it.” “Me and my friend, Nathan, had came up to this place to search for the story, however we were knocked unconscious and when I woke up, I was suddenly staring at your face.” “I was driving home from work, which was being a waitress at a five star restaurant, when I got jumped by a black car and strange men and that's how I ended up here.” Malinda moved her wrists for a little bit before some of the moonlight reflected off the cuffs. Aiden’s eyes lit up with surprise and hope. “Hopping clams! I figured out the clue!” “What?!” Malinda gasped, she was a little surprised by Aiden’s sudden reaction, the private investigator pulled out the note. “Remember what the note said about something gray and shiny? It's not the bars being gray and shiny, it's the chains.” Malinda still looked confused as Aiden dashed over to the pile of chains on the ground, he started examining each chain link carefully, the young woman examined the chain cuffs, she rotated one clockwise and gasped when she saw a small key. “Hey Aiden!” She called, the man looked up with a look of disappointment before he wore on a look of shock. “You found the key?” He asked. “Yeah, is this the gray and shiny thing the note mentioned?” Aiden stood up and walked over to her. “Why yes, it was so obvious! The key was attached to the cuff the whole time!” Malinda rolled her eyes and approached the cell door. She carefully inserted it into the lock and turned it till a click was heard. The door opened and allow the two to pass, Malinda had a front row view of the prison: it was dark, old and the other cell appeared to rusting away. Some of the prison cells were missing and had a puddle in every corner. Malinda looked around, noticing a staircase that still looked like it was in good shape, it was cold in the big house and the air smelled like rusted or molten metal, but why? “Well, this is it,” Malinda muttered. “Yeah,” Aiden whispered. “Let's find my buddy, he's got to be around here somewhere.”


	2. Alone

It had been like about seconds? Minutes? Hours? Or days? Since Nathan Davis was locked up in that blasted prison cell. He hadn't even bothered to keep to keep track of how long he was trapped, making tick marks in the wall sounded too cliche. He and his buddy were just heading up to this prison for a simple investigation, when all of a sudden they were jumped by these strange men wearing some kind of dark suits. They had pointed guns in their direction and demanded they surrender. But Nathan did not go down without a fight, he launched himself at their kidnappers and started pounding the hell out of them, he had help from the extra adrenaline from the surprise encounter. Unfortunately one of the guys had shot him with some kind of sleep stuff or whatever. When he woke up, he was already locked up with none of his supplies or his best friend. Nathan had tried so hard to escape that cell, but the only door to the cell was locked, the windows were protected by bars and there was no way in hell he was strong enough to break down the walls considering he wore on metal and heavy chains that prevented him from doing physical though he was still able to walk around, though he was limited in movement. Eventually the extra weight on his wrists and ankles started to feel like nothing and that was what concerned him the most, he did not want to get content, but it was really hard considering how long he was locked. (That is, if he was locked up that long). Even then, he worried about his pal. But He was certain Aiden was still fighting and trying to find a way out, possibly catching some footage or pictures or even finding research. Although Nathan could never know for certain, the only window in his cell was looking over the outside and he was positive Aiden was trapped in a cell inside the prison with him, and a prison cell window would serve no other purpose other than mockery. But at this point, all Nathan could do was sit and hope for the best scenario. Although in all honesty, he didn't know why he was being kept prisoner for so long, if those strange men wanted to kill him, they would've done it already. Was he being held hostage and he would have to negotiate for his freedom? If that was the case, him and the guards would've done that at some point in time, and as much as he didn't want to force himself to do something like that, he didn’t really have a lot of choices in this situation. ‘Might as well sit here and wait,’ Nathan thought, walking over to the bed in the corner and sitting down. The hallways of the prison were silent, well almost completely, since it was abandoned and hadn’t been used in Creator knows how long. In fact, the only sounds the man heard were the tapping of his own feet and the rattling of his chains whenever he moved. Despite that, the prison was quiet, well maybe too quiet. About a few minutes passed, nothing happened. “Hmm, where are they?” Nathan thought. A banging noise made Nathan nearly jump out of his pants, he quickly stood on his feet and went to his cell door, he looked out the window but nobody came. “What the hell made that noise? The young man thought to himself. “If the black suited men didn't come here, then who did that?” The prison was silent again, but Nathan wasn't fooled. He kept his eyes and ears open, listening for another bang. It took a few minutes, but his patience was rewarded by another bang and voices? Nathan paused, listening hard to the new sounds. The voices sounded familiar. “Wait,” Nathan muttered. “I know that voice!” “Malinda, are you sure that's where he is?” ‘Aiden!’ Nathan thought. “Aiden! Buddy! I'm over here!” “Told ya,” responded a female voice that he didn't know. Two people came into his view, Aiden ran up to his cell. “Oh thank goodness, you’re okay!” Aiden said, clearly happy that his buddy was alright. “Wait, how do we get in?” Malinda walked to the cell and used the key on her cuffs, it worked like magic. The door swung open. “Bro!” Nathan cried, jumping into a hug. “Are you ok? Did those men hurt you? I swear if they hurt you!” “It’s alright, I’m fine.” Once they pulled apart, Nathan noticed Malinda. “Hold on, who’s this?” “Oh I’m Malinda,” she responded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Sure cool, but a better question, how did you escape? Weren’t the cells all locked?” “Oh, well that’s a long story…” Aiden trailed off.


	3. Meanwhile

“Okay, where to?” These were the words Aiden said to Malinda as the two walked around the abandoned prison.  
Malinda, for her part, merely looked around, eyeing the old rusty cells. She took a deep breath and coughed a little bit.  
“I don't know,” she admitted, shutting her eyes. “I have never been in this place or anything like this, the only places I've ever been is my house, my workplace or some other places I don't remember.”  
“Well that's helpful,” Aiden grumbled sarcastically. “Well excuse me if I don't go around exploring abandoned places like this!” Malinda countered.  
“I was being sarcastic,” came the reply of the man beside her, she huffed and sighed through her nose. Malinda walked ahead of Aiden and walked over to a fallen cell and searched around with her eyes.  
Aiden checked the floor, some of the floor’s tiles were forced out of place and were scattered around the ground, looking down into the cracks, the man found some kind of paper or something of that sort.  
Knowing that just looking wasn’t going to get her anywhere, Malinda entered the rotting cell and finding nothing of interest, except chains and a barred window. The woman turned her head slightly, finding no trace of anyone else like she expected, but she felt like someone was watching her.  
Aiden searched a few more cells but like Malinda, he didn’t find anything that would help in finding his partner.   
“Where is Nathan?” Aiden thought. “Is he even okay?” The cells he was now looking in were on the first floor and so far, Nathan wasn't in any of them and Aiden didn't have a telescope or something to check any of the upper floors although in hindsight, it probably wouldn't be much help.  
Aiden didn't notice this before, but he felt unnerved from walking around here alone, despite this prison being abandoned, it still felt like someone was watching him though really, it was a silly idea to think about.  
Malinda walked back out of the cell, she looked around the whole prison before lying her eyes on another cell, one that had the door blasted open and hanging on it's hinges. On the outside, it looked empty but the young woman didn't feel happy to investigate it.  
Timidity, Malinda quietly stepped into the cell and looked in, the prison cell was empty besides the two rusty chains left right on the floor. In fact, the entire cell looked uncomfortably clean besides the usual things she expected, it looked like someone had cleaned it before she came here. “But why would someone do that?” The young woman thought to herself as she approached the rusted chains that lay on the floor.   
“AAAAAHHHHH!!” A scream suddenly broke the silence of the once quiet prison, Aiden’s head shot up at the sudden sound as it caught him off guard. “Malinda?” Aiden shouted, immediately recognizing the voice. Without wasting any time, Aiden ran his ass over to the place where he heard the screaming, which was the cell the young woman was standing in.  
As soon as Aiden entered the cell, he saw Malinda had backed into a corner, sweating and panting heavily, her eyes were locked on the figure that was lying on the ground.  
Aiden followed Malinda’s gaze toward the figure she was staring at and gasped in shock at what he saw, lying on the ground was skeleton wearing on the damaged remains of an old prison uniform and rusted shackles.  
“Oh god,” Aiden muttered, not tearing his gaze away from the bony figure, finally he managed to shut his eyes tight and whipped his head toward Malinda, who was covering her mouth, her eyes widened in shock and horror, it appeared the sudden shock had scared the daylights out of her.   
“Malinda? Are you okay?” Aiden asked, the young woman slowly faced him and nodded though it was shaky. “Yeah, it’d just startled me.” Aiden quietly walked over to her and hugged her close.   
After a few minutes, Aiden suddenly gasped in surprise, Malinda heard this and raised her brow. “What is it?” The man pulled away from the woman and approached the skeleton, knocking one hand on the skull. “Hey! It’s plastic!” Aiden exclaimed, Malinda cocked her brow again, she walked up to stand next to the investigator. “Hey, you're right!”  
Staring at the skeleton, Maria noticed little seems of plastic sticking on the plastic skeleton but that wasn’t the only thing she noticed, there was a piece of paper in its mouth. Malinda reached down and pulled the paper out, Aiden noticed and turned his head toward the young woman. “What’s that?” Aiden asked, looking at the paper. “It’s another note, probably from the same person, remember the first note we got in that prison cell?”   
The young woman unfolded the piece of paper and read the letter. “Hello, my two escapees, if you’re reading this letter then you most likely have escaped the prison cell and if that’s the case, congratulations. Now, I know what you’re thinking, you’re wondering about your friend, I can safely assure you, he’s fine and in perfect health, but finding him will be another story.”  
“Like we hadn’t figured that one out on our own,” Malinda snorted, rolling her eyes but she continued reading anyway. “Your friend is kept in a cell much like you were, but he’s not on the same floor you are on right now. In order to get to him, you'll have to go to the number before five and six, after three and divides by two, good luck.”  
Once Malinda finished the letter, her brain swarmed with details about the riddle she had read, she thought long and hard about the riddle. Aiden, on the other hand was fiddling with the skeleton, checking it to make sure there weren't any more details so they won't miss anything, thankfully there didn't appear to be any.  
When the young man pulled his gaze toward Malinda, the young woman had already rolled up the message. “What's up?” Malinda asked Aiden, putting the piece of paper in her pocket. “Got any clues on where Nathan is?” Malinda didn't answer, instead she handed him the paper, the man read it in a few seconds. “Well dingus, it's another riddle,” Aiden complained.  
“So what do you think it's means?” Malinda asked Aiden, the young man stroked his chin but he couldn't come up with a great satisfying answer in his head. “I don't know!” He exclaimed in a shout, his voice echoed around the empty prison. “I'm not an expert in riddles!” Throwing the paper to the ground in frustration, Malinda sighed in exasperation and slapped her head.  
“It's a math riddle,” she said, picking up the discharged riddle. “The riddle is using Bedmas though it's probably not in order, addition and division. The riddle states we have to go to the number before five and six are after three and divides by two.” Aiden now had on a WTF meme face as Malinda explained the riddle, the young woman caught on. “Yeah…” Aiden responded, rubbing the back of his neck, still confused. “But what does this have to do with anything?” Malinda slapped her head pretty hard. “It means that Nathan isn’t on the same floor as us, he’s on the fourth floor of this prison, the riddle is talking about the number four which is the number after three and before five and six.” Aiden quickly caught on and perked up, Malinda sighed once more as she felt relieved that she wouldn’t have to explain math crap once again.  
“Great!” Aiden exclaimed, dashing out of the cell and looking up at the fourth four, he could see that the stairs and walkway looked run down and on the verge of falling apart. “Nathan! Don’t worry, we’re coming!” The young man quickly charged forward, dashing across the creaked floor and toward the spinning staircase, Malinda quickly followed after him, not liking the rusted state of the stairs. “Aiden wait!” the young woman shouted, her ears started to ring from the creaking metal. Aiden paused upon hearing Malinda’s voice but he wasn’t fast to avoid dropping down from the stair, thankfully he wasn’t too high up so he just dropped a couple feet down before landing on his two feet.  
Malinda stopped dead in her tracks before sighing in relief, once she had a few seconds to gather herself, she quickly ran over. “Are you alright?” Aiden shakly nodded, his body trembled a little. “Yeah, the stair broke while I was advancing upstairs.” Malinda looked up at the old staircase seeing that the thing was rusted and bent which wasn’t a great sign, then the woman looked around the prison hoping to find a staircase that wasn’t damaged however the staircases she found were knocked down or damaged beyond repair, Malinda sighed. “Did you see anything useful?” Aiden asked the young woman as if he had read her mind and figured out what she was doing.  
“No, I guess we’ll have to use this staircase.” Aiden stared at Malinda as if she went crazy. “Come again?” Aiden asked, his jaw hanging open in surprise. “We don’t have a choice,” Malinda sighed, shutting her eyes. “The other ones I found are bent and broken meaning we can’t use them, we’ll just have to work with what we’ve got, but just be careful on the steps.” Aiden gave a nod and slowly but carefully climbed the steps, avoiding the broken one, Malinda followed as the pair headed toward the fourth floor of the prison.

At least, Malinda and Aiden had reached the fourth floor, Aiden let out a sigh of relief as he stepped up the last stair. Malinda didn’t pay attention to him, she just looked around at the available open cells, but she didn’t find any hide or hair of a certain young man, Aiden caught on and searched as well but like Malinda, he had no luck. But luck ended up on their side as Aiden found footsteps that led to a door in front of them, the young man stepped forward and pulled the steel door so hard that it popped open instantly and slammed against the walls, making a loud echo in the empty prison.   
Malinda flinched in surprise, she nearly did a full one eighty degrees turn as she tried to find the source only to find Aiden near the open steel door. “Oh,” the young woman said. With the door open, both Malinda and Aiden had zero problem walking through...only to find another steel door blocking their way once again. “What is up with all these doors?” Malinda demanded, ushering her hand to the door, Aiden shrugged. “I think we’re heading to the dangerous prisoners’ cells or something, that might explain the extra defense.” Not exactly the answer Malinda was comfortable with especially considering this was a prison, but she’ll have to take this.  
With the other door out of the way, the two continued into the next set of cells, Aiden looked around. “Malinda, are you sure that's where he is?” Malinda took a breath. “Well, we hadn’t found him on the ground floor and the riddle says he’s on the fourth floor, so…” The woman was interrupted by another male voice, this one familiar to Aiden. “Aiden! Buddy! I'm over here!” Aiden perked up and turned his head toward the direction he and Malinda were walking in. “It’s Nathan!” the man exclaimed. “Told ya,” Malinda responded.  
Aiden sprinted forward and disappeared, Malinda quickly followed after him and ran with all the speed she held in her legs until finally she and Aiden found the man in question, locked in a high security cell and chained, Aiden grabbed ahold of the bars.   
“Oh thank goodness, you’re okay!” Aiden said, clearly happy that his buddy was alright. “Wait, how do we get in?” Malinda walked to the cell and used the key on her cuffs, it worked like magic. The door swung open. “Bro!” Nathan cried, jumping into a hug. “Are you ok? Did those men hurt you? I swear if they hurt you!” “It’s alright, I’m fine.” Once they pulled apart, Nathan noticed Malinda and became confused as he remembered there was only him and Aiden. “Hold on, who’s this?” Nathan asked Aiden, the young man snapped out of his trance, Malinda spoke first. “Oh I’m Malinda,” she responded, ushering her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Both her and Nathan shook hands. “Sure cool,” Nathan said quickly. “But a better question, how did you escape? Weren’t the cells all locked?” “Oh, well that’s a long story…” Aiden trailed off.


End file.
